A World Without You
by xLady-Salvatore-Belikovax
Summary: 2 Months after their break-up in the forest, Bella runs away from Forks. And Edward returns. While she tries to heal her broken heart - not wanting to be found, he tries his hardest to find her. -- FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Preview

**A World Without You**

**2 Months after..**

"I've had it! I have to get out of here.."

**She runs away.**

"Where am I gonna go?"

**2 Months after..**

"I can't take this anymore.. I have to see her again.."

**He returns.**

"Where's Bella?"

**And she's already gone..**

_**Full Plot:**_

2 months after Edward left Bella, he returns to Forks in the hopes of getting back together with her and make everything right between them again, after having realized the consequences of his actions.

But, the thing is, just days before he comes back, she runs away after Charlie and Renée was practically trying to force her to go back to Jacksonville with Renée.

It's a story about Bella trying to heal her broken heart while on the road, trying to look after herself and not wanting to be found.

_And_

Edward who sets out to look for the girl he loves more than his own life.

Will he ever find her?

**A/N:  
Yep. Haha.  
Surprised much? Well, you shouldn't be if you know me..**  
**I'm talking about this. A new story. Hehe. I'm so awesome, aren't I? XD  
**  
**Well, anyways, if you like this idea you should let me know, by clicking on that little button below. It'd mean the world to me! It really would! =)  
Anywaysers.. I'll try and put up the first real chap this weekend! =D And btw, the next chapter of **Unintended Attraction **will be up later tomorrow, I think. Yeppers! =)**

**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much!! =)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Whoop! The first chapter's here.. AND thank you all who reviewed the preview I put up yesterday!! You guys made me really happy! =D**

**Anyways..  
**

**..NOW YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!!  
**

**Bella's POV**

_Maybe I would never be able to get over him after all.._

I didn't think I could ever do that either, because how could I forget that bronze-haired, chisel-faced, pale man who I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with?

He'd been my world, and he still was. But he was not _in_ it anymore, though. Just in spirit, in my mind.

And my heart.

The sound of flesh smacking down on wood blocked my thoughts from proceeding their hopeless path, and I looked up, into the concerned and angry eyes of my father.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Charlie's voice questioned, hard and demanding.

_Can't say that I do, dad.._

"Charlie!" My mother's voice echoed from the sink in the kitchen. She'd been about to get some water from the tap, but instead she turned around and scowled at my father with the glass still in hand.

"That boy broke her heart. It may have been months ago, but don't use that tone on her! She's your daughter for crying out loud, not a murder suspect! Be gentle on her.."

Sometimes I just loved my mom. She knew what I wanted, but at the same time she considered what I needed the most.

I _wanted_ to be alone, but I _needed_ to be around people.

But the tone she used when she mentioned the person who still had my heart was creating another rip in my heart. It tore at it excruciatingly.

"Bella, hunny," Renée's calm and soothing voice said tentatively. "What would you say about going back to Jacksonville with me for a while?"

What the hell was she thinking?

"No."

She paused, pondering over my answer, while Charlie cut in.

"Why not?" he asked, raising his bushy eyebrows at me.

"Forks is my home." I muttered quietly.

"Bella, we're not stupid!" he cried. "We all know you prefer the warmth and not the cold, and we all know he's not coming back. It's been _two_ months, Bells.."

"SHUT UP, CHARLIE!!" I shouted at him, as tears began streaming down my cheeks endlessly. His mouth dropped open, and my mom's face fell and she looked away.

I ran up the stairs and threw myself on the narrow bed I slept in every night. The same bed _he_'d been laying with me in just a few months earlier. A part of my felt like burning it to pieces, and another part of me said that, that was the only thing I'd ever have left of him. He'd already stolen my pictures, and my cd. I had nothing left other than that damned radio that they'd installed on my birthday.

And the bed.

It had actually been some comfort for me before, but that had been because his scent had still lingered on my sheets. But it had gone away a long time ago now.

I sighed, and my chest rose with the sobs that kept escaping, making my body tremble.

_Maybe I would never be able to get over him after all.._

**Charlie's POV**

Bella had just stormed off, and left in the kitchen was Renée and myself. I sighed, looking down on the floor, as I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I'd never been in a situation like this before, and so I didn't know how to act.

Lately, Bella was behaving like a real zombie, and it was scaring me. She barely ate, and she only talked when I asked her something directly. And sometimes not even then I would get an answer back. It was like talking to a wall. And that's why I had told her mother to come up here and talk to her, as she was more of an expert in this area than me.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked Renée hopelessly, looking towards the stairs instead of the floor, a part of me hoping Bella would return soon, and everything would be alright again.

I just wanted my Bella back.

"She needs to be around people again. She needs to have fun, and most importantly; get away from here. There are too many reminders of that boy here.." Renée said, her lightbrown eyes worried.

I growled at the thought of him, of what he did to my baby girl. Every time I thought of that night when he had broken up with her, and just left her in the forest, I shuddered. It had been one of the worst nights of my entire life, as I didn't know where she was. She'd only left a note, but as the hours passed, and no Bella was to return, I had grown anxious. That look on her face, when she'd been found, it broke my heart; Bella, laying in the arms of Sam, looked haggard and distressed. Her clothes dirty, and her face tear-stained. I wanted to personally kill Edward Cullen for hurting her like that. If he were to ever show his face here in Forks again I would make him pay. Once and for all.

**Bella's POV**

I had fallen asleep crying, and I was sure that no more than an hour had passed since, when I woke up to the sounds of someone being in my room. My eyes popped open and what I saw made me go ballistic.

Charlie and Renée were in my room, packing my things.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I screamed, as I shot out of bed like a rocket. I snatched the clothes from Charlie's limp hands, and threw them on the floor.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my room!"

"Bella, hunny," my mother said softly, holding the backpack which Charlie had been stuffing clothes into. "You're going to Jacksonville with me.."

"NO!"

"Bella," Charlie said harshly. "Don't talk to us like that! You watch out, young lady, or I will ground you!"

"I thought I was going to Jacksonville?" I sneered.

"And you are."

_The hell I am.._

"The plane leaves tomorrow morning, hunny," Renée said from the door, apparently leaving now. Thank God. But she looked really hurt though, and I didn't like that. But what was I supposed to do, let her take me away from my home?

Never.

I glared at Charlie, giving him a Aren't-you-leaving-too? kind of look. And he did - unwillingly, I'm sure.

- - -

It was late at night, and after my parents had come to check on me - to see if I was sleeping or not, that I quietly got out of bed. I went to fetch the bag in my closet first, and then started to pack it. It took me a good 20 minutes before I was done, and when I finally was, I looked around the room for any other possessions I wanted to bring with me.

But I barely found any.

I brought pretty much my whole wardobe, which wasn't that big all things considered, and I looked everywhere else to find things I thought I'd want with me, even crouching down on the floor, looking underneath my bed. But all I could find there was dustbunnies and an old sock, which sort of surprised me.

As I was about to get up from the floor, I noticed a very small crack in my wooden floor. I didn't think I'd seen it before, and it looked like you could pick it up. Curiosity took over and hurriedly, I got a pen knife from my desk and tried bending it up.

And it worked.

I didn't expect anything, so what I saw under the floorboards surprised me and made the tears appear once again. My hands clasped my mouth, and my heart.

I thought I was literally going to die at the sight, my heart was pounding so fast.

Under my floor laid the pictures of me and Edward, and Edward by himself. Next to them were the plane tickets to Jacksonville for two. Along with his cd.

**Haha. Best cliffy ever, right? XD  
Yup. So there you have it, the first chapter.. Did yah like it?  
IF you did I would appreciate it if you took the time to click on the lil button below and leave me a lil comment. It only takes a few seconds after all! I don't think that's too much to ask from you, really.. just a few seconds of your time..**  
**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you very much! =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is just a fanmade story by me.**

**Sorry for the bad quality of this chapter. It's kinda rushy, if you know what I mean. Sorry for that, but I hope you'll like it anyway!!**

..NOW YOU ENJOY YOU GOOD FOLKS OF FORKS!! (Hopefully)  


**Bella's POV**

I just sat there, on the floor, with my most prized possessions next to me. The picture of Edward with an amused smile was currently in my hands, and I remembered it as the one I snapped in the kitchen of this house, right when I was checking if the camera was actually working or not. I hadn't been sure if he would even be captured seeing as he was what he was; a vampire. A vampire that I loved nevertheless.

My mind had been made up since earlier, well, yesterday really seeing as how late it actually was right now. 1:37AM, my alarmclock said.

I was running away.

But I wasn't going to get anywhere the way I behaved right now. If I wanted to get out of here, I had to go now. And not later. But I couldn't get up though, as I was more or less transfixed by the photgraph.

Edward, his honey eyes glittering, and his full lips pulled up into an all too familiar grin, as he looked directly into the camera.

At me.

I still couldn't believe the fact that just a few days after this photo had been taken he broke up with me. He'd said he didn't love me anymore, and that he didn't want me. It wasn't as if I was very much surprised by it – I knew I wasn't good enough for an angel like him, but it still hurt.

Slowly, I ran one finger over his smiling face, and I could feel my body shaking from the heavy sobs that wanted to escape. But I kept reminding myself of what I had to do, and I had to keep quiet or else Charlie or Renée would wake up and all hell would break loose. I wouldn't be able to get away then.

I got up from the floor and finished packing my bag, now containing the plane tickets, photos and the cd with his compositions that he and Alice had given me for my 18th birthday.

I just couldn't leave them here behind as if they were some long lost, neglected toys or something. It'd only mean I didn't care.

But I did care though, but perhaps I did a bit too much.

The one thing that worried me slightly was the money-issue. All I had was my college fund, which wasn't that big, really. It would at least be enough for maybe one or two months, which I guess was good enough so far. I figured I would have to get a job somewhere and earn some more, so that I could survive. But, until then my college fund would be all I had to go on.

The thing I was scared of _right now_, though, was that I didn't know which escape-route I should take.

The front door or my bedroom window?

I didn't dare sneak out of the front door, so what I did was, I opened the window and immediately I felt cool air on my arms, and shivered. And then I grabbed my bedsheets and tied it to my backpack, which I then carefully lowered out of my window. Fortunately it went smoothly and no loud noises were heard.

But now it was my turn to get out of here though, and I was very nervous.

I peeked outside and saw my backpack and the bedsheets on the ground below, and I gulped. It was a few feet down after all.

My hands were on the windowsill and I was preparing myself for the spring. I was going to get myself over to the tree outside of my window, which looked to be really close but really wasn't.

I could feel my whole frame trembling as I put one foot up on the windowsill, afraid of actually having my whole leg outside where it would just dangle freely in mid-air. I was petrified, really, knowing what a klutz I so often was. Jumping out of a window and into a tree wasn't exactly the best possible idea for someone like me, who was severely uncoordinated.

I held tightly onto the sill with my hands as I pushed the foot outside, feeling the cool air around my ankle.

I shivered.

With one foot on each side, and my hands firmly grasping the sill, feeling more scared than I've ever felt in my entire life, I ducked my head under the window, and now it was only my right leg left in my bedroom.

My breathing hitched at times, from inhaling the cold air, and from the still-existant sobs in my chest which wished to break free.

Hesitantly, and slowly, I switched one hand so that it held onto the window instead, and I looked doubtfully down on the ground, at my backpack, which laid gently next to one of the many unkempt bushes in the frontyard.

I was truly terrified as I looked down, seeing how far down it really was to the ground. I could die. I could break my neck and die.

I didn't want to die.

With one, long, deep, ragged breath I turned slightly, managing to get the other leg outside, my butt now the only thing left on the windowsill, and my hands firmly clasped onto the window itself.

I shivered again from the chilly air in this late night.

My head turned to look where the tree was right now, and I noticed it was about 5 feet away. It was so close, yet so far away still.

I could try jumping, hoping to catch the branch that was the closest to myself, and swing myself down to the ground. But that would probably kill me.

I would get pierced by the branch or something like that. What an awful way to die! I didn't want to go out that way. I wanted to die peacefully in my sleep, not knowing what hit me. It was really the best way.

My knuckles began to whiten and ache, and I was freezing. My jacket was still downstairs in the hallway.. I would have to buy myself a new one tomorrow.

It took me about 10 more minutes before I had enough courage to actually even _try_ jumping, and right when I really did jump, feeling elated, I swear I could hear something.

I caught the branch clumsily, and I knew my hands were scraped immediately, as they ached even more. I listened in on the sound, my pulse skyhigh, adrenaline pumping vehemently through my veins, making me feel even more scared. Scared of being caught.

I waited and waited, frozen, as I hung from the branch. For a second I was amazed by the fact it actually could handle my weight, but that changed quickly when it could handle no more. It broke, and I fell onto the ground, groaning as quietly as I could manage.

Luck didn't seem to be on my side because it suddenly started raining heavily.

"Great," I grumbled.

A few seconds later I heard snoring coming from inside, and I knew it had been Charlie I'd heard, as I'd never heard my mom snore before. Ever. And thank God my dad was usually a deep sleeper – it always took ages to wake him up. So hopefully he wouldn't wake up now.

I managed to get back on my feet quickly, grabbing my backpack from the bushes, and then I ran over to my truck. Turning the handle down, I threw the bag onto the passenger seat, and slided into the driver's seat.

A moment later the key was in the ignition, but I was hesitating.

I looked back up towards the house, and I imagined everything I would leave behind..

Nothing.

Nothing was what I thought of.

I already had packed pretty much everything that was _me_ in that house into my large backpack. My clothes, my cds, my books, the plane tickets, the photos and Edward's cd. Everything I owned, and wanted, was in there.

My parents didn't exactly fit that bill.

My mom had been right though. I _needed_ to be around people, just not _them_.

As I heard the lightning approaching, I started the car, and it roared to life. It could easily go undetected as just thunder.

I backed off of the driveway and set out on the road, finally feeling completely free.

My first destination had already been planned, and I felt nervous about going back there. I hadn't been at his house for two months, and I was a bit afraid of what I'd see there.

Would the furniture still be there? Would they be gone? Was it entirely abandoned?

The winding road blew past me whilst the rain hammered down on the windows. The sound of it was loud, almost blocking everything out. It made me feel awfully alone. Shut in.

Around 30 minutes later I pulled into the familiar, gravelly path that led to his former home, feeling even more alone as I looked outside and saw the surrounding forest. It was much darker here than at home.

I came up to the house, and it looked empty. I was surprised of how little it hurt actually, like I barely cared. Well, I knew better. I would pay for it in my dreams later, and also, it wasn't as if I expected anything. Wasn't as if I expected them to still be here, because they had no reason anymore to stay here.

The alienation was getting to me and so I put on the radio, and was immediately met by 'She Walked Away' by Barlow Girl.

_She couldn't take one more day  
Home was more her prison now  
Independence called out  
She had to get it_

_A fight was all she needed  
To give her reason  
She slammed the door with no goodbye  
And knew that it was time_

_Now she's driving too fast  
She didn't care to glance behind  
And through her tears she laughed  
It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

_I'm finally on my own  
Don't try to tell me no  
There's so much more for me  
Just watch what I will be_

_She walked away  
Couldn't say why she was leaving  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away_

_Not a day goes by  
For the one she's left behind  
They're always asking why  
And thoughts of her consume their mind_

_God please let her know  
The love we tried to show  
We'd promise anything  
If you'd just bring her home_

_She walked away  
Couldn't say why she was leaving  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away_

_Tell her we love her  
Tell her she's wanted  
One more thing God  
Tell her please come home  
Please come home_

_She walked away  
Couldn't say why she was leaving  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away_

_She walked away  
Couldn't say why she was leaving  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in_

_The choice is yours alone now  
Tell me how this story ends_

As I listened, tears were streaming down my cheeks, and my vision was blurred from their oncoming descent.

My heart ached as well.

It ached for Edward, it ached for my family, it ached because I'd never felt this alone in my entire life.

I rested my head against the wheel and just let the heavy sobs ripple through my body before they ate me alive. It felt as if I was going to pieces, and I didn't know what to do, or where to go.

I was so alone.

**At the same time..**

**Edward's POV**

_Bella... Bella... Bella... Bella..._

Alice said I was crazy, and stupid, for ever leaving her behind. And I knew all the others agreed, too, except for Rosalie. She wasn't as optimistic as the others whether I could actually be around Bella or not. She thought I would kill her, and that thought made her happy.

I wanted to kill Rosalie for ever thinking like that, but every time I was even approaching her, either Esme or Emmett stepped in.

"Dude," Emmett said harshly, his hand suddenly on my shoulder, restraining me from getting to dear Rosalie's neck, which I'd gladly snap. "Cool it!"

I wriggled myself free from his grip.

"Make her shut up then!" I shouted, and pointed at that vile blonde who I called 'sister'.

"What?" she said innocently, jeering on the inside for making me mad. "I haven't said anything."

I growled at her.

"Why don't you go back, Edward?" Esme said softly from the threshold. "Love's not supposed to be difficult. You know she loves you, and you know you love her. That's all there is to it. You can't deny that."

Alice nodded at me from the bottom step of the staircase, with Jasper resting his head on her lap. She was playing with his hair.

"No." I said firmly and as I couldn't take it anymore, listening to their stupid advice, I ran upstairs, past Alice and Jasper, and into my room where I laid down on my couch.

I grabbed the remote and put the stereo on, to block out my family's annoying voices.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you_

_  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you_

_  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end_

_  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

_I can't take this anymore.. I have to see her again.._

I got up and ran back downstairs, grabbing my jacket swiftly, while my family just stared at my retreating back with knowing smiles. I guess Alice had already told them.

"YAY!" she sang, smiling. "Go get her tiger!"

I laughed, and headed directly for my Volvo, revving it up as I pulled out of the driveway and made my way back to the dreary town of Forks, to see my angel.

Bella.

**Yeah.. rushiest chapter ever. It sucks, I know.**  
**The next chapter WILL be better, I swear. It starts out when Edward arrives at the Swan Residence! ;D**  
**That'll be good, I promise!**

Seriously, people, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I feel awful about it. Some parts I do like, but some parts are like.. meh.  
  
**Please READ & REVIEW!! Thank you!**


End file.
